ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Way of the Ninja/Transcript
(The episode begins with Wu heading to Ignacia where Kai and Nya are working at Four Weapons Blacksmith.) Kai: (Making a Sword.) To forge the perfect weapon, you first need the right metal and plenty of heat. Cool it off... and Presto! (Sighs in disappointment as his sword got tangled up.) Nya: (Laughs.) You made it too quickly, Kai. Be patient. If father was still here, he'd say... Kai: I know. No matter how much fire you have, experience isn't something you learn overnight. That may work for you, Nya, but I'm gonna be a better blacksmith than Dad ever was. Wu: (Entering the shop.) Hmm... your metal is loud and heavy. Useful to slow one down. Useless in the art of stealth. All tools for a samurai, but nothing for a Ninja? Kai: Ninja? Huh, you're a long way from finding a Ninja in these parts, old man. And the shop is called "Four Weapons", not "Four Browsing". Either buy something or go pedal your insults somewhere else! Wu: Ha! Too bad. Thought I'd find something special here. (Nya motions to Kai to show Wu around.) Kai: If it's something special you're looking for, let me sh... (Wu disappears.) Nya: What is it? Kai: He was just... forget it. (A dark cloud then appears over Ignacia, heralding the arrival of the Skulkin. Upon the arrival, three Skulkin Generals appear on a Skull Truck.) Nuckal: Oh, oh! Let me go first! Please, oh please! I'm dying to go down there! Kruncha: You nitwit, you're already dead! Try to control yourself in front of Master Samukai! (Changing tone, talking to Samukai.) But with all due respect, last time... you did say... I could go first. Samukai: Sorry boys, this one is mine. Just remember what we're after and find that map. Attack! (All the Skulkin Vehicles accelerate in full speed. The citizens of Ignacia charge towards the oncoming trucks.) Samukai: Boo! (The citizens turn and flee as the Skeleton Army rushes past them.) Nya: (Noticing them from the shop). What are they? Kai: (Wearing Armor.) I don't know. Stay here. (Kai battles the Skulkin warriors as one of them decapitates themselves and bites Kai's foot.) Kai: Ow! Bite this! (He kicks the Skulkin's head away. As two skeletons clap for the extraordinary performance, Nya sneaks up behind them and performs a stealth attack.) Kai: (Surprised at Nya's attack.) I thought I told you to stay back! Nya: And what? Let you have all the fun? (As the siblings fight the Skeleton Army, Kruncha and Nuckal sneak inside the shop unnoticed and start looking at the merchandise inside.) Kruncha: You're not looking hard enough! (He hits Nuckal with a samurai helmet.) Nuckal: Ow! You're not looking hard enough! (He hits Kruncha in retaliation. As the two Skulkin Generals continue tussling each other, they come across the map Samukai was looking for.) Kruncha and Nuckal: A map! (Back outside, Kai finishes the last of the Skulkin warriors when Samukai approaches him. Kai takes out his weapon while Samukai takes out four more.) Kai: (Realizing how handicapped he is.) Oops... (Samukai easily disarms Kai and knocks him down without a problem. As Samukai is about to give him a deadly blow, a golden tornado approaches Samukai and attacks him.) Wu: (Inside the tornado.) Ninja, go! (He attacks Samukai again.) Samukai: Sensei Wu! Your Spinjitzu looks rusty! Wu: Nothing like bone to sharpen its edge, Samukai. (Samukai notices a knocked down Kai and a water tank above him. Samukai then destroys one of the support legs to timber the tank towards Kai.) Kai: (Noticing the tank.) Oh no...! Wu: Ninjago! (He performs Spinjitzu and rescues Kai.) Samukai: (He retreats into his Skull truck with the map, but not before leaving Wu a message.) Lord Garmadon says take the girl! Wu: (shocked) Lord Garmadon? (Kruncha laughs as he launches the truck's bone hand to grab Nya.) Kai: Nya! (The Skeleton Army escape with Nya in their hands.) Kai: (Saddened) They took Nya...! Wu: I told you. (He hits Kai's head with a bamboo stick.) Useless. Kai: (Furious.) Arrgh! You could've done something! You could've used your... Twistitzu or your— Wu: Spinjitzu! Kai: But you did nothing! I'm going to get my sister back! Wu: Where they go, a mortal cannot. That was Samukai, king of the Underworld. And if it's true that he's carrying orders for Lord Garmadon, then I fear things are much worse than I ever thought. Kai: Lord Garmadon?! Underworld?! What's going on?! What do we have that's so important to them?! And why would they take my sister?! Wu: What's so important? How about everything in Ninjago itself? (A flashback begins.) Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master, by using the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu! The Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice and the Sword of Fire! Weapons so powerful, no one can handle all of their power at once! When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them, but the oldest was consumed by darkness and wanted to possess them. A battle between brothers broke out and the oldest was struck down and banished to the Underworld. Peace returned and the younger brother hid the weapons, but knowing his older brother's relentless ambition for power, he placed a guardian to protect them. And for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide. (The flashback ends.) ''That honest man was your father. The older brother is Lord Garmadon. And I need to find those weapons before he does. '''Kai': You're the younger brother? Then you came here looking for the map? Wu: No. I came for something greater—you. Since my brother cannot enter this realm, it's obvious he has struck a deal with Samukai. If he were to collect all four weapons, even I would not be able to stop him again. But you! You have the fire inside. I will train you to harness it. Use it. Become a Spinjitzu Master. Kai: Look, I'm flattered you think I'm all that, but I gotta save my sister! I'm not getting involved in your sibling rivalry. (Master Wu knocks Kai down as he tries to walk away.) Wu: Haha. Clunky bull! You are not even ready to face my pinky toe. If you want to get your sister back, you must control the fire that burns inside. Only when you become a Spinjitzu Master, will you be able to face... Lord Garmadon. Kai: Okay. Then when do we start? ---- (The next day, Kai struggles to climb the Mountains of Impossible Height that Wu is on to reach the Monastery of Spinjitzu.) Kai: (Exhausted from the mountain climbing.) How long is training gonna be? Aren't we in a bit of a rush since they have the map? Wu: (Pauses for a second.) Patience. (They enter the monastery.) You will be ready when you are ready. Not a minute sooner. Kai: (Surprised) A monastery? You expect me to learn to fight in a place of peace? Wu: Not fight. Train. In order to become a true Ninja, first you must be able to see what others do not. Kai: But there's nothing here. (Master Wu clicks a dragon statue which reveals a secret button he pushes that reveals all the training equipment in the monastery.) Kai: (Amazed) Whoa! Is this gonna teach me how to do that cool move? (Goes on top of one the training poles as it descends.) Wu: (Pauses in a moment of worry.) Oh, dear. (Kai gets launched to the dragon symbol and falls back on the ground.) Wu: Complete the training course before I finish my tea. Then we will see if you are ready. (He drinks the entire cup.) Today you failed. Tomorrow you will try again. Kai: (Confused.) Failed?! But I didn't even start to— Wu: (Closing the door of the monastery.) Patience. (For the next couple of days, Kai trains, but doesn't succeed his expectations, making Wu fail him over and over again.) Wu: Failed. Failed. Failed! Arrgh, so failed! And... failed. (One day, a determined Kai attempts the training procedure once again as Wu watches. Just as Wu is about to drink his tea, Kai knocks it off in order for him not to fail him. When he pours some more tea into another cup, he notices that Kai is nowhere to be found.) Kai: (Surprising Wu, who was just looking for him.) Was that one sugar... or two? (Wu is impressed with Kai's progress and enters the inside of the monastery.) Kai: So, am I gonna learn this Spinjitzu I've been hearing about? Wu: You already have. Your final test comes tomorrow. (Closes the door.) My advice is to get some sleep. (Later that night, three unknown Ninja enter the monastery as Wu is asleep and Kai is preparing for bed.) Wu: (In a flashback.) My advice is to get some sleep. Kai: (Talking to himself.) Oh yeah?! Well take this! (The first Ninja enters mysteriously on the front door wielding a pair of nunchucks.) And this! (The second Ninja enters towards the corner of the room possessing a pair of shurikens.) And this! (Kai then stumbles across the third ninja, who is holding a scythe.) (The three Ninja ambush Kai and prepare to attack him.) Kai: (Realizing his troubling situation.) Oops... (The episode ends with a "to be continued" subtitle.) For the information of this episode, click here. Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Transcript Category:Episodes Category:2011